


Magical Words

by Cardinal25



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Self-Doubt, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal25/pseuds/Cardinal25
Summary: Harrison had been a magician his whole life. Although, it seems like people don’t really like his magic all too well... Maybe he should quit while he’s ahead?





	Magical Words

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from DeviantArt.

“Now watch, ladies and gentlemen, how I make Neil’s flask disappear!~” 

All the campers stared in awe at what Harrison said. 

The glass shattered in Harrison’s hands.

“Whoops...” He chuckled nervously. 

”That wasn't supposed to happen...” 

...

”You’re not better than me at magic, Harrison!” Nerris yelled.

”Oh yeah? Can your sorcerer magic do this?” Fire shot out of his wrists.

Harrison then realized that inside the Mess Hall may or may not be the safest place to play with fire.

...

Max was vomiting random-ass things left and right. It started when Harrison was trying to prove Neil into thinking that magic was real. When he started vomiting up swords, he had had enough. He saw Harrison in the distance. He calmly started to walk over to him.

”Hey Max, how’s it goi-”

Max started choking him.

”FIX THIS MAGICAL BULLSHIT THAT YOU’VE DONE TO ME!” Max started strangling him back and forth.

”Al...ight!” Harrison said with the tiny amount of air that he had.

Max let him go.

”So... don’t get mad but...” 

Max crossed his arms.

”It may or may not last one to two weeks...” 

Harrison could see the fire boiling in his eyes. Max started to walk closer and closer to Harrison, which caused Harrison to slowly walk backward in fear.

”B-But! It m-may last a f-few days if you drink a lot of water to keep it down!” 

Harrison’s back touched a tree, unable to escape anywhere else. He slowly slid down the tree until he was sitting. 

Max just sighed and walked away.

...

Harrison just had these thoughts clouded around his mind. He didn’t eat. He didn’t show off his magic like he used to. He usually sat in the back of the crowd, never near his friends. No one noticed his state, and no one asked if he was okay. 

He knew he would give a fake answer, but it could at least help him a little knowing someone was actually concerned for him. But no.

It was bedtime for all the campers. Harrison sneaked out of his tent and sat on the docks.

_”How would it feel if the water just filled my lungs?”_

Harrison shook the thought away. No normal kid should have these thoughts. 

_”Do people care about me?”_

_”Yes, of course, they do.”_

Right?

\---

_”Get out of here Harrison! Don’t ever come near my stuff again!”_

_”What the fuck were you thinking? Did you want to show off your cool fucking fire tricks?”_

_”FIX THIS MAGICAL BULLSHIT THAT YOU’VE DONE TO ME!”_

_Harrison peeked around the corner to listen to his parent’s conversation._

_”What should we do about... it? His father._

_Harrison somehow knew they were talking about him._

_”I don’t know...” His mother._

_”I’ve got an idea! I saw this one thing in this camp, it’ll definitely get our son back!_

_”What if it doesn’t?”_

_**”Then we leave it there.”** _

\---

Harrison reflected back on his thoughts. He didn’t notice the tears flowing freely down his face. He looked at his gloves. He took his gloves, hat, and vest off.

He wasn’t a magician.

He was a _failure._

A disgrace of a human being. A boy with no potential from the start. His head hurt, and his body was so sensitive he could feel the breeze pricking his skin like knives. His whole world seemed to be shrouded in darkness. His lungs seemed to close off, and his breathing quickened. He shoved his gloves and vest into his hat. His arm threatened to throw it as far as he could into the water.

He heard unidentifiable sounds somewhere in that darkness, echoing. 

“Harrison?” He heard out from behind him. 

Harrison turned around. There was a light at the end of the darkness tunnel. It got closer and closer to him until…

“Why’re you here?” Max asked.

“You… You good man?” Max asked concerned.

“N-No. I’m not fucking fine...”

Max hesitated before awkwardly wrapping his arm around Harrison, pulling him closer. After, a while of Max’s “comfort tactics” not seeming to work, he wrapped Harrison is a full-on hug, letting him cry on his shoulder.

Harrison cried. He cried and cried until his eyes were dry. Once he calmed down, Max held him by the shoulders in front of him.

“What’s wrong?” Max asked in the most concerned voice that Harrison had ever heard.

Max let go of him and they both sat regularly next to each other.

“I’m useless. I don’t even know why even know why you’re trying to help me. I’m just...” Harrison looked like he was going to cry again.

Max held him by the shoulders again.

”You’re not useless! Why would you think that about yourself?”

Harrison vented all of his thoughts. The ”magic.”

”It isn’t your fault Harrison...” Max said.

”Yes, it is! I... fucking hurt people with what I do. I hurt people whenever they hear the sound of my voice. I’m just... a scumbag and a liar...” Harrison closed his eyes to cry again.

A few tears fell before something was placed on his head. He looked up.

It was his hat.

”Don’t keep telling that to yourself. You’re a kid with the fucking coolest powers I’ve ever seen, as much as I don’t want to admit. You came here to control your powers; master them, right?”

Harrison nodded as tears fell down his face.

”Then how can they blame you for the reason that you're even here!” Max grabbed both of Harrison’s hands.

”Remember this Harrison: _Just. Be. Yourself._ Don’t let others change who you really are. Do what makes you truly happy, even if it means quitting the magician role,” Max wiped off all the tears from Harrison’s face.

Harrison pulled Max into a big hug.

”Thank you...”

Once they were done, Max held up Harrison’s vest and gloves. Harrison smiled in reply as he took them.

They both talked until their eyes fluttered.

Harrison was found sleeping on Max’s shoulder in the morning.


End file.
